Drugs Boy
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yami has been a human subject for drugs all his life, but what if he got free from that world into a new one?  This is a Yugicanbesexy's twin story.
1. Chapter 1

Drugs boy

_My latest stories haven't gotten me any reviews so in this story, where I've used all of my brains and all of my story skill, I'm hoping for one review, or a good, or a goo, or even a g is that so hard? Or even a G, I'm on my knees, PLEASE!_

Chapter 1, alone in the dark

Yami was huddled in his dark room. The cold steel walls where against his back which the thin cardigan couldn't protect him from. He whore the cardigan because when they came in it could be taken off him when they had to give him a shoot up of something to make his world feel giddy which the two men gave him.

If you haven't guessed yet Yami was a human subject to drugs. He couldn't remember the last time he had been outside, heck he didn't even know what sunshine was. All his life he had had pills forced down his throat and syringes stabbed into his skin. When he was little he used to cry because the pills made him usually throw up and the injections hurt. But when he became a teenager he began to fight back by biting the hands or arms. That worked for a while, but when he turned 14 they forced him down and crushed his teeth then for the sake of it pulled all 10 of his nails out. Now that he was 19 all he could do was hiding in the darkness but they always found him.

Today Yami was feeling out of it, yesterday they had made him try some sleeping pills which were still affecting him but at least they hadn't made him be sick.

Whenever it was deafly silent Yami usually focused on his only memory that wasn't in this place. It had to have been when he was a baby.

_The sun was shining down on Yami as he felt the grass in his fat baby fingers. He giggled happily at the tickly touch; he liked everything in the field like the birds chirping, the grass hoppers and the butterflies._

_It was just beginning to rain when he was picked up._

"_Yami, come on we have to go" said the lady hugging him close._

_Yami couldn't understand what she was doing or why, even know, but it made him feel nice and safe._

"_I love you" she whispered in his ear._

Yami had no idea what love was partly because he usually never felt it, but then the memory was always a complete blank. This always frustrated him, when he was little he used to cry and want to go back there and find the lady, but all he knew was if he focused on it really hard it almost felt real. But when he was 12 it felt like it was a dream but now he was certain it was real. But that never changed the fact he had so many question like who she was, why did he come here, and the biggest of all will he ever be allowed out?

Yami laid his head on the concrete floor tucking his cardigan around him. Yami was wearing a black cardigan that smelt of sick and some leggings that were black as well but at least they didn't smell like sick. He got a different set of clothes every week with the mush he had to eat, usually they were easy things to get out of but usually they were second hand. Also maybe because he had been starved from vitamin D but he was very small for his age he was at least a couple of inches too small (not as small as Yugi, who no isn't there)

He heard the door open.

"Alright" said one of the two coming in with a pill in his hand "Time to test some vomiting pills, ready with those notes, Ben?" he called to the mirror.

"Yeah, Phil" it called back.

"Ok, down the hatch" he said grabbing Yami, over powering him and pushing his hand into Yami's mouth and squeezed the pill down his throat.

Yami gasped and gabbed at the hand in his mouth. He instantly felt sick from the pill. He curled up clutching his stomach whining a little.

"Hmmm" said the mirror "Stomach pains" it said scribbling something down. Yami began throwing up uncontrollably. "Uncontrollable vomiting, better tell the lab wrong mixture again. By the way the old bill is still sniffing around something about how they've got a tip off about the animal testing"

"Yes but we're not animal testing, there's nothing in the laws against human testing."

"Yeah well let's go, I'll get us a pizza."

Yami looked at them as they left him alone again, now it was silent again. He lent against the wall throwing up again and again. Until he couldn't anymore "because" he guessed "I must have no more in me" so now he just gagged.

Yami woke up from an uneasy sleep to hear loud talking.

"Listen sunshine, I've got better things to do so let me ask you again, are you animal testing?"

"No, we aren't animal testing"

"Sure, we have sources that say you are for good prices actually. Are they in here?" Yami heard a crash from next door. Yami whimpered at the loud noise. "Or here?" he asked kicking the door opposite.

"Calm down Peter" said a woman's voice

"Sorry Suzy, it's just my wife left me a week ago and I don't need to deal with these losers."

"Look they obviously don't test on animals, let's just give them a warning and do something more important."

"Alright, listen lads if I hear any more rumours that you're doing illegal animal testing than you two are dead!" he said kicking Yami's door open. "Oh good God" he said seeing Yami huddled in the corner, Yami scrooed up his eyes at the light trying to get into the dark again.

"So you're not animal testing, eh?" Said the police officer grimly.

"Oh that's our cousin, um… Steve" said one of the testers quickly

"Then how come he's in a room that smells like the vomitorium and is shaking with fear?" said the police offer as the police woman tried to get Yami to come to her. Yami just shook making himself feel sick again, he wasn't in the mood for more drugs. He moved away from them trying not to be sick.

"He has mental health problems, right Ben?"

He turned to his brother nervously "We're just making a living somehow!" he cried panicking.

"Right I've heard enough, take them to the station." Shouted the police offer

Yami held his head to stop it spinning before throwing up again, God those pills stayed in your system for a long time. He steadied himself with the wall and collapsed.

"We're going to need some help" said the offer turning to his radio. "Calling 342 this is 341 we had a problem."

"Okay, go ahead what's the problem, err…" said the radio sounding like it was looking something up "You found any Animals?"

"Nope, worse we found a human tester"

"What!"

"Yeah I know, this is one for the books but we need to get him out of here and he looks a little unpredictable"

"Yeah, sure Pete, I'll send in the boys. See you at lunch." The radio said before making a scatty sound.

"Do you think that's wise, the poor dears scared enough already."

Yami didn't look scared, he just looked tiered. His stomach was beginning to settle and he didn't really care what they did to him.

"Right I'm arresting you two" said the police officer

"For what?" asked the one called Phil

"For being inhuman" said the police officer handcuffing the two men.

Yami stared up as he heard the sirens of the police trucks, he held his head, he didn't like this. Then about twenty men dressed in black and wearing black helmets appeared in the doorway. "How do we get this guy out?" one muttered to the commander.

"Right, you lot block his exits with the boards and you four hold him down and I'll give him the sedation injection." Said the leader.

"Do have to, you might scare him" said the police women worriedly looking at Yami who was feeling pretty spaced out.

"We have to put our safety first. Right, when I say now we charge. NOW!"

The police women looked away and the 12 men boarded up his escapes. Yami panicked as he tried to get free, the four men held him down sternly, Yami whimpered as he tried to get free and then he felt the injection into his left arm.

"Right" said the leader as they placed Yami on the floor, "You can call an ambulance now" he said just before his vision went black.

"_We have starvation of vitamin D which accounts for the large blotches on his skin, dehydration, malnourished, could be a problem with the blood in the future, left leg falling apart and teeth crushed with all ten nails missing. God damn how did this guy survive?" Said an unknown voice. Yami was confused, he felt weird, weirder then usually he felt so calm on the inside like the sky after a storm._

He woke up to find himself in a white room with a mask over his face, wires were in his arms, legs, chest with people wearing white staring at him everywhere. Yami shrank away from them; he had never seen so many people in his life, each one had a different face from the other and none looked familiar or friendly looking.

"Back away" said the main man in the middle, they all obeyed. "Do you have a name?" he asked Yami slowly.

Yami coughed hard, it had been a long time since he had used his voice. He supposed it was the name the lady called him. "Yami" he croaked quietly taking his mask off.

"Well then, Yami, you are in hospital. Do you understand?"

Yami shook his head; he was completely lost in what was happening.

"We are going to make you feel better"he said slowly.

"Great." Yami muttered sadly.

"We're going to look after you" he said trying to smile.

Yami still wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that but he still decided maybe things will be better. He laid down trying to sleep.

"Let's leave him to it" one said as they all walked out.

"Um sir" said another doctor to the main one "What are we going to do with him? I mean is it fair to keep him alive, maybe it will be kinder to put him out of his misery."

"We'll give him a chance, who knows maybe he'll surprise us"

"Also the press will be all over this…"

"We tell the press nothing, but if it looks like things will never change for him then we might have to put him out of his misery."

Yami could hear every word, now he was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Drugs boy

Chapter 2, A new friend

Yami had stayed at the hospital a week now but he hadn't quite bonded with anyone yet and at first wouldn't trust anyone or eat anything they gave him or looked funny. He never moved from the bed, despite the fact he could probably walk now. And it was never quiet here even at night, he hated noise but this place seemed to be made of noise.

"Come on, sir it's obviously isn't fair I think we sure let him out of his misery" said the doctor.

"Yeah maybe your right, tommow we will give him the drug to end his suffering" said the main doctor a bit sadly because he didn't want to end a life that could get turned around.

Yami heard of course and honestly he didn't want to die, he had a good idea what death was. But then again he didn't want to stay here; he wanted to find somewhere quiet.

Yami in the middle of the night got up dressed with the clothes they gave him and snuck out of the room no one was around he snuck to the main doors out into the dark night.

It felt like in the room, except with sound, and the floor wasn't made of concrete. It was made of grass. He moved away from the road because he didn't want to be seen by the people, who knows what they'll do to him if they saw him. He walked through grass and field with the second hand shoes he was given at the hospital. He walked until the lights from far away were gone.

This was nicer; all he could hear was the wind and crickets chirpings in the long grass. It was like the field he had been to when he was a baby. He enjoyed the quiet and the solitude from humans. He rested for a while; his leg was acting up a little ever since he broke it 2 years ago in attempt to get them not to drug him he was thrown against a wall breaking his leg neatly, after that it healed weird so it was hard to move it so all he could do was shuffle. But after this week it had begun to work again.

He was about to stand when he heard a cat meow at him. Yami had never seen a cat before. He was defiantly scared of it, but can you blame him. The cat meowed at him again, curiously. Yami did a runner the last thing he needed was some weird creature to attack him.

He tripped in the grass, twisting his ankle. He curled up in the grass, hoping that it wouldn't find him, maybe he should have stayed in the hospital what was good in his life, some people were meant to have good lives and a few weren't. I mean there was nothing to his life, what was the good in it?

Thankfully it was about to get better.

Yugi woke up early as early as usual to make his and grandpa's breakfast. He and his grandpa lived in a cottage on a moor south of the city, it looked miles away but the city was in reality was over some grassy hills. Yugi got dressed and went to the kitchen. Mooshie the cat (the same cat Yami saw last night) was meowing on the table, looking out the window he obviously wanted to go outside.

"You've been outside all night" Yugi said boiling some water.

Mooshie meowed desperately scratching the door.

"What are you so keen to do?" asked Yugi opening the door for him Mooshie began to meow wanting Yugi to follow him. "Alright I'm coming" Yugi sighed following Mooshie into the field. This was stupid, Mooshie wasn't going anywhere he was just…

Yugi stopped dead; Mooshie was meowing at someone who was asleep in the field. He woke up and drew away from Mooshie with genuine fear. Mooshie meowed at Yugi as if to say "See" to him.

Yami noticed Yugi and just stared at him, for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of this human and somehow it didn't seem he would pin him down and push who knows what down his throat. He looked beautiful to him.

Yugi was honestly used to people walk through the moor but never lost, thin, ill looking and scared of his cat. Come on, it was like he had never seen a cat before. But despite that Yugi felt sorry for him, he didn't even know why. He tried to ask "what are you on?" But he thought it would be too rude, so he asked: "Who are you?"

Yami thought, "Yami" he said trying to say it proudly, but it came out like he had dust stuffed up his throat. Yugi just about heard him.

"I'm Yugi" he said trying to make it sound warm.

"Yooo muct tee booteeful" Yami said but his throat was so dry it came out like that.

"What?" Yugi said beginning to laugh. Yami had never heard someone laugh before, it sounded like magic. He did a weak smile.

"Do you have anywhere to go to?" Yugi asked after he controlled himself after the laughter fit. Yami shook his head. "What about breakfast?" Yami didn't know what breakfast was so he just shook his head.

"Come on then" Yugi said gesturing him to follow; he had brought people to the house that were lost before.

Yami followed he had no idea where he was going but anywhere was better than nowhere he supposed. Yugi lead him to the cottage where the water could be heard boiling. Yami didn't think he could make another runner so he went into the house. The kitchen smelt clean and fresh with white titles and yellow paint, Yami liked it; it had a warm air about it that made him feel welcome for a change.

"Grandpa will be down soon" said Yugi beginning to fry some bacon. "Do you want juice or coffee or tea with your breakfast?"

Yami thought about it, he had juice in the hospital and it was the only thing he knew in that list "Juice please." He said politely.

"With your bacon do you want tomatoes, eggs or toast?"

Yami had no idea what any of those things were so he just said the only one he could remember "Tomatoes" he replied softly.

"Ok I can manage that" Yugi said slicing four cherry tomatoes, put them in the oven and broke some eggs in a frying pan next to the bacon for him.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs. Yami arched his back of the thought of more faces. This one seemed older, the oldest he had ever seen in his life actually. "Morning Yugi, who's this?" he asked turning to Yami.

"Yami, I found him in the field."

"Another visitor?" he said tiredly

"I thought he could have the spare room, it's up there doing nothing." Said Yugi loading the bacon on to the plates.

"Yugi we know nothing about him."

"Grandpa I don't think he has anywhere else to go"

"Yeah sure the more the merry um, ask all your friends." He said sitting down.

Yami sat down too, still looking around the room. Maybe he would like it here.

Yugi placed the plates in front of everyone. Yami picked up his knife and fork, he had only used plastic before not metal. He picked up his fork awkwardly and managed to spear a tomato. It felt mushy in his mouth but it wasn't the worst thing in the world he had eaten but he hadn't eaten a red fruit before. He worked on the bacon, it was hard to cut. He began to wonder whether he shouldn't cut it, but the others were doing that so he supposed he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"So Yami, tell us a bit about yourself" said Grandpa trying not to judge Yami by his looks.

Yami thought, he wasn't sure what to tell them. "I've stayed indoors most of my life." He finally muttered hoping they didn't see his crushed teeth.

"Rich kid then."

"No"

"Health problems."

"Sort of" Yami said quietly.

"He doesn't want to talk about it Grandpa." Yugi cut in.

Yami smiled at him, appreciatively.

"Here's the spare room" said Yugi showing Yami the spare room "I'm afraid there's no heating here and the curtains are faded but its cosy, sadly though it's the smallest room here"

Yami smiled to show he was happy with it. The colours were pretty neutral mainly light pinks and greens with swelling patterns. "What are those?" he asked looking at the books.

"Um…books" said Yugi a little confused at Yami

"Of course" said Yami trying to cover his tracts.

"Can you read?" Yugi said curiously.

"No" Yami said truthily.

"How old are you?" he asked slowly.

Yami thought "I think I'm either 17 to 19." He finally answered after doing a ruff guessedamation.

Yugi stared at him in surprise, "You're not like most men are you?"

"You could say that" said Yami saying it lightly.

"If you like I could teach you how to read." Yugi said kindly

"I'd like that" said Yami quietly.

"But you're not going try and use the lessens to seduce me are you?"

"Err, no" said Yami not sure what being seduce was, he just wanted to be close to Yugi.

"Oh ok, sorry. Well then I'll leave you to it… Just one more thing do you have pyjamas?"

"Err, no" said Yami slowly.

"I'll see if I can find any in your size." Yugi said walking out of the room.

"I think I'll be happy here" Yami thought as he sat on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Drugs boy

_Remember to review me or I will take over the world. WAHAHHHH! _

Chapter 3, teething problems

Yami was beginning to get used to normal life, after three weeks, it felt like being free. He loved the quietness of the days and the chirping of the night, he even made friends with Mooshie! Yugi had managed to sort of teach him how to read in a, in a crude way. Yami wasn't brilliant. But he loved Yugi so much now. Grandpa still didn't trust Yami much but Yami wasn't expecting heaven.

But he didn't want to tell Yugi or his Grandpa what his life had been like before, he had a feeling that if he did tell them then they might not stay around him. So he still kept it to himself about that. This was getting hard because he was getting bad dream, every night about his time in the drugs room.

Maybe it was the traumatic start to his life but Yami was often had days when his body didn't want to play ball (no pun intended). So when that happed all he could do was just stay in bed. Yugi by now was getting pretty used to it.

"Hi Yami" said Yugi walking into Yami's dark room, "What's it today?"

"Headache" Yami muttered rubbing his eyes. He supposed it was metal stress about his life changing so rapidly.

"Ok" said Yugi rubbing his cheek, that was another thing Yugi liked to touch Yami a lot like last week when they were reading that horror story Yugi had absentmindedly grabbed Yami's hand when the murderer killed the kid. Yami would be lying if he said he minded, ok he minded a little at first because he didn't like being touched but he had gotten used to it. "I'll see what we have got for headaches" Yugi smiled before walking down the stairs.

Yami went back to staring at the wall with his eyes purposely out of focus. For a while it was silent. Mooshie meowed and jumped onto Yami's bed. He rubbed his head against Yami's cheek, giving Yami that tickly feeling you sometimes get. Yami smiled and stroked Mooshie's head, Mooshie purred and settled next to Yami.

Yami sighed, Yugi always looked after him when he sick. The first time was two days after he had moved in, yes he remembered it was the first time he had had stomach trouble, yes all night long Yugi had to help him be sick into the sink. It had came as a surprise when Yami saw Yugi holding his arm. "What are you doing?" Yami gasped afterwards

"I'm helping you" Yugi whispered patting Yami's back

"Why?" Yami muttered.

"Because I care"

(Back to the future) .Yugi than came back up with a glass of foggy water, "Try this, it's aspirin it'll clear your stomach." He said handing it to Yami.

Yami sat up and tried a bit, it tasted like sour juice but he had tasted worse. Yugi was surprised to see Yami drink all of the aspirin down without complaining on how it tasted. "That was quick" he said when Yami had finished and handed him the glass back.

"It could have been worse" Yami muttered as he lay back down as his head began to stop spinning. Yugi took his head and laid it on his lap stroking it a little, "When you feel a little better you could have a bath, that usually helps"

"Thanks" Yami muttered "And thank you for helping me"

"Hey if I didn't you couldn't, no offense, look after yourself for cheese"

"Yeah I'm out of practise" Yami said sarcastically.

"I don't get you, sometimes I think you're a spoilt brat, other times I think you're a little lost puppy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"You could say that" Yami sighed.

"Another thing you never talk about your family, it's as though you came out of an alternate dimension."

"What do you think happened to me?" Yami asked

"I don't know, and sometimes I don't want to know" Yugi whispered

"And I don't think you should know" Yami whispered looking away from Yugi.

Yugi sighed got up and walked down stairs. Grandpa was reading a book at the table, "How is he?" he asked looking up at him.

"He won't talk to me still." Yugi sighed turning the radio on and sat down next to his Grandpa.

"_This is a special police report on the escaped man who ran away from the hospital after being discovered by the authorities to being a drug tester all his life. If anyone knows anything about this they are advised to call the police as soon as possible…"_

"Change it to desert island discs, Yugi" said Grandpa without looking up from his book.

"Yes Grandpa" Yugi said about to change it when at the last minute the station called out:

"_The man's name is revealed to the press as Yami, he is nineteen years old, is in thin build, hair is black star -ish shape with red highlight at the ends and has golden thunder bolts and bangs. He is expected to be very dangerous and unpredictable, again if anyone knows anything then please contact the police. And now for gardeners question time…"_

"Did you hear that Yugi?" Grandpa whispered looking up.

"Yes" Yugi whispered in shock, well that did explained a lot.

"I'm calling the police; we never should have let that psycho into our house" he said grabbing the phone.

"No! Grandpa, we have to hear Yami's side of the story." He cried grabbing the phone back, "We know Yami wouldn't hurt anyone, we've known him for three weeks and he hasn't hurt us anytime during that."

"We still have to tell them Yugi"

"No Grandpa who knows what they do to him."

"Heaven's sake Yugi, are you in love with the man?"

Yugi was silent for a moment, "I supposed I am" he whispered

"Is the reason you have an attraction towards him Yugi, have anything to do with the idea of police checking he is alright?"

"No, maybe, stop twisting my words!"

"I'm calling them" said Grandpa beginning to press 9, 9, 9.

Yugi couldn't do anything as his Grandpa asked for police, he ran upstairs to Yami who was still half asleep. Yugi threw his arms around him because he felt so sorry for him because of what he had just heard. Yami woke up and for a second believed he was back in the room. The next minutes came too fast for him. Yami was utterly convinced that he was back there in the room. He as hard as he could kicked the person away; he wasn't going to let them anymore.

Then he realised that it was Yugi, Yugi had had his air cut off and the way he was looking at him, it made Yami's heart go into his throat. Yugi looked scared and as if he didn't even know Yami anymore. I suppose it was mainly shock then pain Yugi was feeling. All he knew was one minute he was hugging Yami, then he felt pain and thee next thing he knew was he was on the floor.

"Yugi I'm sorry" Yami said going over to. Yugi moved away from him, his eyes wider than usual. Yami managed to hug Yugi, rubbing his back but Yugi didn't hug back.

"I know where you came from" he whispered.

Yami stiffened when he heard him. "What are you going to do, I'm not going back there, I'd rather die than go back there" he whispered as he buried his face into Yugi's hair, tears going down his face. Yugi got his air back by now and rubbed his back, "They won't take you back, I promise"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked raising his face

"Grandpa said he's going to call some people who are looking for you"

"Yugi they are going to kill me" letting go of him

"No they won't" said Yugi trying to hug Yami again.

"They said they would put me out of my misery, which is properly a good thing."

"No! Don't say that, they won't kill you I promise, they just need to know whether your dangerous to people and when they find out you're not…"

"I hurt you though."

"That was an accident." Yugi said desperately grabbing Yami's face, "Your good Yami and your kind, sensitive, caring, giving, handsome and…"

"It sounds like you have some sort of crush on me." Yami said smiling sneakily.

"Maybe… but that's not important."

"Yes it is, I want to know what you think about me"

"Yami I maybe, sort of, like_-like_ you." He whispered

"What? I didn't hear that" said Yami, who wasn't playing with Yugi's mind, he genuinely didn't hear.

"I think I love you" Yugi whispered blushing turning away.

"I love you too" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi hugged Yami heard as the door was slammed open. Yami looked to see the same black suited men that had taken him away from the dark room. Yami back away it was like being in the room again, he fact he was in the room again, was Yugi a dream? Or was this? Was he falling? Or was he growing? Was he progressing? Or was he collapsing? Was he fainting? Or was it him or was Yugi's voice growing fainter?

_I hope you enjoyed that and please if it's not too much trouble…REVIEW ME!_


	4. Chapter 4

Drugs boy

_Yeah this is the last chapter, an insanely short story that really only took me a week to write we've had our good times like pulling my hair out how I was going to make this work *sigh* now go forth my story and be wild and free *sniff* I'm so proud. And don't forget to review me, please, please, please, please, please; (I'm not going to stop until you do), please, please…_

Chapter 4, Everything will be alright

"_We're looking for a boy for our family, Mrs" smiled the man who was a mix of Ben and Phil._

"_Well" said the old lady adjusting her thick glasses "I might have one boy, but he is very young he was brought here about a week ago, his family died sadly in a car accident."_

"_How old is he?"_

"_He's nearly 2. And he's strong and I think he'll shake this tragedy off"_

"_Can I see him?"_

"_Yes, of course there will be the usual paper work for the orphanage and meetings ect." She said leading him to a room. _

"_What's his name?"_

"_Yami" she answered smiling at Yami._

Yami woke up, he had never had that dream before, and well at least that answered a lot of his questioned. He held himself as he looked around the greyish bricked wall that he had been facing whilst sleeping. The bricks were shiny dark grey with dark brown cement in between. He turned away from the wall to see he was in a sort of padded cell with a huge mirror in the opposite wall.

He looked at it, it remained him of the mirror in the dark room but that one had been smaller. He placed his hand on it curiously feeling the smooth glass that no doubt people were watching him on the other side.

They were of course watching him on the other side. There were Yugi and his grandfather, two psychologised, two police men and a doctor. That's seven in total by the way. Anyway they were all crammed into that smallish room watching Yami; some were in chairs others on tables and two were standing.

"His sense of curiosity shows he hasn't been exposed to a number of sites, smells, colours and objects when he was young" remarked a psychologist watching the mirror. "I believe his sense of safety is trying to figure new problems until he gets the full picture."

"No wonder he beat me against chess 5 times" Grandpa remarked quietly.

"What about the drugs?" Yugi asked getting to the money maker question "Will they affect him in anyway in the future?"

"Well" said the doctor standing up "All drugs will affect you, but in his case as you two probably noticed" he said turning to Yugi and his Grandpa "When I expect you have noticed he has had days when he has not been able to get up out of bed because he has felt so ill, well that is a signed of his past and over time it might get better but I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't make it over 50. But mentally I wouldn't know." He said turning to the two psychologised.

The psychologised determined not to be out dun stood up to give their verdict "Looking at the passion I would say as we said before he is going to be always going to be doing challenges for himself, but I think that's just him and not the drugs. But what I think the drugs will do is give him of course bad dreams and I think he will have to learn to trust people, animals and different thing" said one looking at his notes.

"Yeah but is he safe around people?" one of the police men asked

"As far as I can see he seems safe-ish" said the other psychologised looking at Yami who had his ear pressed against the glass trying to listen to them.

"What does that mean?" asked Yugi

"Well look at the situation through his eyes, he has no idea what was going on a in the room and then he's in an alien environment where everyone seems to turn similar to those men. No offense doc" he said turning to the doctor who was by the way the same doctor at the hospital.

"None taken" he said stonerly.

"The point is if you were in his situation wouldn't you lash out at the first person you saw?"

"So what do we do? Put him out of his misery?" asked a police officer

"No but I think we should put him in a mantel hospital at least just until he has gotten used to the world around him."

"But he has gotten used to this world" Yugi protested

"Yugi it's what's best for him" his Grandpa said trying to reassure him.

"He has learned to do everything he needs and I think he's learned to even love." He muttered the last bit.

Yami meanwhile sat in the middle of the room giving up on listening to their conversation and waited for them to come, he wondered if Yugi was here? If so he could do with a hug. Then he had a thought, was this just the room but with the lights on, it made sense what if he was back again? He curled up thinking whether he really had made it to being a real human being, he perhaps never will, too long being a guini-pig to medication or whatever. He put his hand on the marble floor where his reflection could be made out. He decided he wanted to go home, but what was home for him? That place? NEVER! "That was never ever my home" Yami thought savagely. His mother? Much good she had been dead for 17 years of his life, he knew that now. He wondered if she knew what would have happened to him, His father too. He supposed not. It wondered him when he thought how different his would have been if they had not died. Maybe Yugi and his Grandpa were his only home? That seemed the most logical, when he thought of home that's where he most identified it with. Yes Yugi and his Grandpa were his home; Yami had never felt so relieved, happy and settled in his life he sat up smiling. That was home and he finally had one after all these years. Yami whipped his eyes.

Yugi looked down after he just confessed his feelings for Yami and Yami's words on his thoughts for Yugi (Try saying that 6 times!).

"So what you are telling us is that Yami has expressed his feelings towards you?" one of the psychologists scribbling something down on a check board.

"Yes" Yugi admitted not looking at his Grandpa.

"Well that clears up a few worries, but you do realise the pear of you what will happen if you let him live with you, he'll have to be taught all sorts of things and there will be situations where he will have medical problems in much less later life and you two will have to be the rocks in his life. Can you two handle that?"

Yugi and his Grandpa were silent.

"I didn't think so, that is why we will prescribe him to a mental health hospital tommow." He said getting up.

"Can we say good bye?" Yugi asked

"Sure. He's quite safe."

Yugi and his Grandpa walked into Yami's room, Yami smiled at them. Yugi hugged him hard "They want to take you to a place to be cared for" he whispered in to Yami's ear "But we will see you soon."

"I want to go with you two" Yami whispered crying desperately.

"I know" Yugi whispered crying himself. "We will visit you soon" he said going out the door.

"Yugi? Yugi?" Yami whispered holding himself. Why had this happened to him? IT WASN'T FAIR! He nearly shouted. He began crying heavily, the first time in his life things went well and this happened. Why did the world have to be so cruel to him?

Yugi was crying himself outside, leaning against the door. Grandpa was keeping quiet then he leaned forward and whispered in Yugi's ear "Let's bust him out"

Yugi stiffened and looked at his grandpa through the tears; he looked serious with his hands behind his and a smug smile on his face. "Are you serious" he whispered whipping the tears away

"Yes I am I've thought long and hard about it and if that boy in there wants to come home with us I don't see why not. We've looked after him for the last month so why not full time. And it'll make you, him and me happy, I've grown rather attached him. But you have to teach him everything he needs to know about the world today and the rest of the stuff the doctor said. And he's not a pet like Mooshie."

"Of course" Yugi said happy that his Grandpa was saying half these things.

"Well then the plan is we leave here as normal but at night we come back and sneak him out." Grandpa whispered like a boy who was planning to grab a cookie from the jar.

"Right" Yugi whispered taking this seriously.

"What if he thinks we are leaving him" Yugi said as they got in the car.

"There's not much we can do about that" Grandpa said starting the car, and drove away.

That night he and Yugi both snuck out of the car. What luck! The lights still seemed to be on. They managed to get into the building and tried their best to retrace their steps. "Grandpa" Yugi said suddenly "What if the police count this as an offense and take us in"

"It's a chance we have to take." Said his Grandpa

Yugi nodded.

It was hard trying to find your way back in the dark, and they always had to hide if people came plus there was the annoyance of the dead ends but then just after an hour of searching they recognised a corridor and at the end was Yami's cell. The door was locked, of course. Yugi twisted the lock and checked the walls to see if there were any keys, none.

"I bet there would be different keys for different cells anyway" Grandpa remarked.

"Well then how do we get it open?" Yugi asked.

"Back up Yugi" said his Grandpa "Now I haven't done this since the war so I'll be a little rusty". Grandpa backed up and ran at the door, then got down on his knees and began to pick at the lock with a piece of wire.

There came a click in the lock. Yugi ran in, Yami was curled up under his bed still sniffing. "Yami" Yugi whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Hmmm" Yami moaned looking up at him "Yugi?" he whispered sitting up "What's going on?"

"We're getting you home"

Yami was speechless but he smiled hard. Yugi took his hand and lead him out of the room. Yami couldn't wait to get home. It had felt like year since he was there.

Yugi and his Grandpa lead him outside to the car where Yugi and Yami sat in the back. "This isn't allowed is it?" Yami asked looking smugly at Yugi and his Grandpa

"Are you complaining?" Yugi asked giggling

"I'm right aren't I though" Yami said in the same tone

"Yeah, but we're never going to let them take you away" Yugi whispered hugging him. Yami smiled, kissed Yugi's lips and looked out the dark window. He rested his eyes in contentment feeling his mending teeth with his tongue.

The End

_Authors Note, Yami managed to live with Yugi and his Grandfather after the doctors asked him finally what he wanted. Yugi and his Grandpa had to pay a £150 fine for breaking and entering. And Yami lived to the age of 63 some people argue that's not much different from 50 but in my mind and I'm sure his, He made it in the end._

**Time and Tide**** (which I don't own) **

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**I've left this cruel world behind**

**And I've found my peace of mind**

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**Time and tide are flowing over me**

**I once was blind but now I see**

**The answer lies within your heart**

**Memories are only about the past**

**The present time will never last**

**The future lies within your heart**

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**I've left this cruel world behind**

**I've found my peace of mind**

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**Yes I know**

**I'm going home**

**Yes I know**

**I'm going home**

**When I reach the end**

**You know I'll find a friend**

**Yes I know**

**I'm going home**

**I don't mind if the sun don't shine**

**Or if its pouring down with rain**

**There will be a smile on my face**

**When I see you again**

**Oh yes I know**

**I'm going home**

**Yes I know**

**I'm going home**

**When I reach the end**

**I know I'll find a friend**

**Because I know**

**I'm going home**

**I don't care if the sun don't shine**

**Or if it's pouring down with rain**

**There will be a smile on my face**

**When I see you again**

**I don't feel [I don't feel]**

**No pain no more [Pain no more]**

**I don't feel [I don't feel]**

**No pain no more [Pain no more]**

**I've left this cruel world behind**

**And I've found my peace of mind**

**I don't feel**

**No pain no more**

**Time and tide are flowing over me**

**I once was blind but now I see**

**The answer lies within your heart**

**Memories are only about the past**

**The present time will never last**

**The future lies within your heart**

**Time and tide are flowing over me**

**I once was blind but now I see**

**The answer lies within your heart**

**Memories are only about the past**

**The present time will never last**

**The future lies within your heart**


End file.
